List of Archived Miiverse Posts
There's now a tutorial video with a demo of the archiving process. Please give it a watch! Also: even if you don't feel up to the process of saving posts, you can still contribute by posting links to Miiverse posts you’d like to be archived. Please place however many links you would like in the appropriate sections on this page, and we will make a copy of them, including all the comments (unlike what Nintendo will be providing) before Miiverse shuts down and upload them to the wiki. They will be saved as PDFs, with all of the comments visible (so no hidden spoilers, unfortunately) Just click the arrow next to the edit button at the top right of the page, and choose the Classic Editor in the drop-down list. Then post the links like this, with the URL between two square brackets and with a name right after the URL and separated by a space. * Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) It will show up like this: * Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) If the link is green, that means it has been successfully saved as a PDF and uploaded to the wiki. Chat Posts Any chat posts you want to preserve other than those already listed on List of ZNG Chat Posts can go in this section (so, not Ed™'s, but others). Eeee-Money * SMM Chat Maguire * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chat Post 19 (by Maguire) Meagan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Issi's Chat * Issi's Chat 2 * Issi's Chat 3 * Issi's Chat 4 * Issi's Chat 5 * Issi's Chat 6 * Issi's Chat 7 * Issi's Chat 8 * Issi's Chat 9 * Issi's Chat 10 * Issi's Chat 11 * Snap's Chat * Snap Chat 2 * Snap Chat 3 * Snap Chat 4 * Snap Chat 5 * Snap Chat 6 * Snap Chat 7 Others * 1st link goes here * 2nd * Etc. Logs Any logs not already listed on List of Logs Made by ZNG Members. Eeee-Money * Miitopia Party Member log (still in progress) * Miitopia Mii Cast log * Skyward Sword log part 2 * Skyward Sword log part 3 * Skyward Sword log part... 4? Elzonire * * Justin86 * * * * Other * 1st link goes here * 2nd * Etc. Discussions/Trivia/Challenges/Other Any other Miiverse post you want to be preserved with comments here on the wiki. Brandon Posts with comments up through February 15, 2015 have been saved by Ray, who will upload them to the wiki at a later date. Eeee-Money Super Mario Maker * * * * * * * Main account's entire in-game SMM following list * Discussion on essential Japanese vocab for SMM * Shoutout thread for Chris * Shoutout thread for Andy * In which MICHAEL beats RYO's RECYCLE * SGDQ Race * Team Callie final Splatfest thread, highlighting her SMM costume * Failure Spot Viewing Mode thread * Mario Maker course based psychoanalysis thread * Template-based tournament * Eeee-Money-hosted Maker Meeting part 1 * Eeee-Money-hosted Maker Meeting part 2 * Thread for Eeee-Money's 10th medal * Timmy127 ban thread * Shoutout series FAQ * Timmy127 shoutout thread * Thread for Eeee-Money's 9th medal * Thread on attitude towards courses with comments disabled * Pink Coin update thread * (Nintendoer also plans on adding some of my individual levels, too) Other * Discussion/poll on order of the Triforce Virtues * Tomodachi Life QR Code sharing thread (still open) * Poll on what to play * Receipt of Switch thread * Hyrule Warriors Max Rupees results thread * Hyrule Warriors Max Rupees debate thread * Japanese discussion on pronunciation of 人 * Pokémon Rumble World friend adding thread * Christmas 2016 thread * Pokémon Sun/Moon unused type combos thread * Switch Event reactions thread * Miiverse dying on Switch thread * Sun & Moon Demo gripes thread * Streetpass Mii Plaza 5.0 update thread 1 * Streetpass Mii Plaza 5.0 update thread 2 * Pikmin 3 completion thread * Pikmin 3 Brittany/Alph reunion thread * Tomodachi Life Personality chart thread * Ask Me Anything * SMRPG bed bouncing thread * E3 2016 reactions thread * Splatoon vs. Mario Maker thread * 25th birthday thread * TPHD release thread * XenobladeX Photo Shoot thread * (reserving this space for later) Elzonire * * * * * * * * * Justin86 * * * * * * * Knight * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Matthew Has archived all his posts with comments, and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Nintendoer Currently saving his own posts. Currently saved all posts w/comments up through December 31, 2015 (approximately 250 posts left to review), and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Ray * * * * * * * * Ryan * * * * * Stagger * * * Others * Other Resources For Archiving * GNU wget: https://www.gnu.org/software/wget/, a command-line tool for recursive web page downloading. * iMacros: https://imacros.net/overview/data-extraction/, a browser extension for automating browser tasks such as downloading web pages. * archiveteam page on Miiverse archiving status: http://www.archiveteam.org/index.php?title=Miiverse